Morth Seth
by lightowl
Summary: A boy must juggle his new powers and his life. He finds out he has a few suprises in sore for him though! rnThis is my first story ever! please injoy and dont forget to review. Also it has just a little cussing too.


Hello everyone this is my first story I have done on here. It has a few cuss words, but other than that is it pretty clean. Please feel free to review, but please try to be nice! :)

Its been a year sinceI discovers some very importent information about myself. I have an unnatrual ability to inflict pain. Not by a simple punch, slap, or even by stabbing. The pain I cause is given by just a single touch of my hand. I cannot explain why and how i was given this gift or curse. Shortly after I received my ability some sort of magic knife was given to me by some strange bum on the street.

"Morth...Morth Seth, where are you Morth?" God I hate my name. "Sorry Mrs. Cablestein, I was...thinking.....about the answer to the question," I sighed. "How hard is it to solve X squared divided by Y cubed multilplied by the absolute power of two hundred and fourthy-three?" Mrs. Cablestein said with her lips peirced. "Since you have decided not to work out the problem, you are to tell us what you are _actually_ thinking about."

I smile to myself and wonder what would happen if I was to spill the beans. THere was only one person in the school who knew, and he was too scared to say anything.

"I was thinking about what a great teacher you are" I said with a toothy grin. "Well where you also thinking about the detention you just earned yourself for lieing," she said with a sly stealthy grin. "No Mrs. Cablestein, sorry"

After thirty minuites the bell finally rang and I'm off to my daily detention. I hate that teacher, and apperently she hates me too. I always have been a chunky kid. Thats why I have always wondered why my power did'nt go to some kinny kid, they are the ones that get the awesome powers and become heros.

"Welcome back Mr. Seth", Dr. Franket anounced as he entered the room. I ignored him and walked over to my favorate seat in the corner. I took out a magazine and acted like I was reading. Man I wish I could be normal. My power is not quite under control, so I try to keep my distance between me and others. Ever since I got my new dog Powwow and got over excited and used my power on him; I try not to touch people.

"Well Mr. Seth you can go ahead and run along now. I'll most likely see you the same time tomarrow." I tried my best to smile and ran out of the small room, and away from that annoying teacher.

As I was walking down the hall I stoped by a bathroom and looked into the mirror. I tried to fix my dark brown hair, which was just past my ears. I straighed my bright red sweater that hung loosely on my plump round body. I pulled up my baggy black and red pants then walked out of the bathroom and hightailed it out of the school and headed to my car. School was nice and all, but between trying to juggle life, my new power, and school, I was getting wore out.

"I walk over to my car and begin to open the door when a large hand slamed it shut again. "You really think you an just boss me around? Well you cant!!!!! I'm not taking your crap anymore, I've brought some friends with me to help out with the beating the shit out of you" a large boy said looking both scared and pissed off at the same time. It was the jock who knew about my power. He found out while playing football in gym.

"Bronx I suggest you get your big ass monkey hand off my car and shut the hole in your face." Bronx just stood there and tried to decide what he should do next. I seen him nod to someone behind me, but before I cold turn around to look i had two boys come out of nowhere and grab hold of my arms careful not to touch skin.

"See told you I brought some friends, and now you are going to feel the pain you caused me that day!" Bronx began to punch me over and over again. If I did'nt so something about this soon he was going to kill me. I am no match for three boys so I tried the only thing I could do. "HEL....", but before I could finish he punched me right in the stomach. I just stood there while they pounded me.

Then a thought hit me, MY KNIFE THAT BUM GAVE ME! That knife seemed to be linked to me some how. I close my eyes and tried my best to concentrate. Out of my backpack flies a small black handled knife. Morth directed it to the two boys and sent it flying, smacking them both in the head with the handle. They fell down with a load thump.

I'm free! I took advantage of the momentary freedom and grabed Bronx by his face with both of my hands. I released as much power as I could muster into his body. Bronx fell to his knees screaming as if he were dieing. From the corning of my eye I seen a teacher comeing up. I let go of his face and let him fall to the ground. I look behind me and grab my knife still floating in the air and threw it in my car.

"What in the hell is going on here!!" Dr. Franket yelled. Morth looked down at the boys laying on the ground. "We are...umm....practicing a play!" I said smileing. "Right Bronx" I said kicking him. "Yesss" Bronx grouned. "Good acting Bronx" I said kicking him a little harder than I ment to. "Well do it somewhere else, it sounds like you are torturing him!" Dr. Franket said with one more glance, then walked back inside.

I bent down and pulled Bronx's head up by his hair. "If you ever try that again I will give you worse than that. I looked at him a moment longer then droped his head letting it hit the pavement. "I suggest you get up soon and check on your friend, and tell them i dont have _powers!_"

I jumped into my car and was out speeding out of there before Bronx could even move.


End file.
